Bill Weezly
' Bill Weezly' is the son of Fabian, and Mary Weezly making him a member of House Weezly. Bill Weezly has two siblings in the form of Granton, and Trance Weezly of which Granton and Trance were both killed during the massacre that took place at the Potter Estate as they had been visiting with the Potters when the attack had come down. Bill Weezly would marry Fleur Delacour following the invasion by the forces of The Empire and her love would regain much of his former greatness. With Fleur Delacour he has one child in the form of Granton Weezly II. of whom was named after his late brother. Bill Weezly grew up feeling very happy about life, and he made friends and people cared about him wherever he went to the point that he became known as the Red God due to his popularity. This happiness would end when the Civil War in Hogwarts raged across his family, and caused the death of his parents, and two siblings. Bill would fight bravely in the civil war but his mind was savaged by the memory of what had happened to his parents who died together attempting to defend a village outside of Hogwarts, and his two siblings who died while visiting the Potters. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Bill was severely injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Although he wasn't turned into a werewolf, he did develop some wolfish tendencies such as a liking for very rare steaks. Following the civil war he would be involved in the Invasion by the forces of the Empire and during this time he would somewhat regain himself as he fell in love with History Early History Bill Weezly grew up feeling very happy about life, and he made friends and people cared about him wherever he went to the point that he became known as the Red God due to his popularity. Civil War Main Article : Civil War in Hogwarts This happiness would end when the Civil War in Hogwarts raged across his family, and caused the death of his parents, and two siblings. Bill would fight bravely in the civil war but his mind was savaged by the memory of what had happened to his parents who died together attempting to defend a village outside of Hogwarts, and his two siblings who died while visiting the Potters. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Bill was severely injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Although he wasn't turned into a werewolf, he did develop some wolfish tendencies such as a liking for very rare steaks. Family Members Arthur Weezly.jpg|Arthur Weezly - Uncle|link=Arthur Weezly Molly Weezly.jpg|Molly Weezly - Aunt|link=Molly Weezly House Weasely.jpg|Percy Weezly - Cousin|link=Percy Weezly House Weasely.jpg|Charles Weezly - Cousin|link=Charles Weezly House Weasely.jpg|George Weezly - Cousin|link=George Weezly II. Ron Weezly7.jpg|Ron Weezly - Cousin|link=Ron Weezly Ginny Weezly5.jpg|Ginny Weezly - Cousin|link=Ginny Weezly Relationships Fleur Delacour See Also : Fleur Delacour : "What do I care how 'e looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is that my husband is brave!" : -Fleur Delacour Category:House Weezly Category:Human Category:Frank Category:People Category:People of Hogwarts